


The First Ever

by notcrindy



Series: Bad Luckverse [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gen, happy birthday Mads i hope you love it, just a little thing for Mads' birthday, maybe a little bit into the future, set in Bad Luckverse tentatively, sickfic cuz i'm a sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrindy/pseuds/notcrindy
Summary: It's Hurley's birthday.Sloane shows up dramatically in the middle of the night, naturally.(Girls like girls like boys do, nothin' new.Tentatively Bad Luckverse!)





	The First Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinescribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinescribbles/gifts).



Sloane shows up at Hurley’s late at night same as always, only this time it’s raining cats and dogs outside and she’s dripping from head to toe with rainwater. She doesn’t  _ mind _ being in the rain, which is something that Hurley chides her for often, but these circumstances are different. She’s shivering and achy even as she takes a pebble and throws it at Hurley’s window, hoping it’ll make contact.

Soon, that frizzy and untamed hair Sloane loves so much is visible, red and vibrant as Hurley herself is. Sloane can’t help admiring it, even in her current circumstances, and even as Hurley hisses down at her and the half-elf takes that as her cue to start climbing the tree up to her bedroom, she’s so struck by her beauty.

“What’re you  _ doing? _ ” Hurley hisses, clearly not having any of this. “You could’ve woken  _ Bane _ up, and  _ then _ \--”

“Wanted to see you,” Sloane manages briefly, and she’s surprised she has a voice still, though it’s crackling something awful now.

Hurley takes in the sight before her: Sloane, dripping and wet and shivering and  _ coughing, _ and sighs. “Okay, then. Fair enough. You get to see me.”

Sloane thinks that’s a terrific blessing, even as Hurley looks like she’s just been stirred out of sleep and worrying about something or another. Her hair is wild; she’s got the most beautiful case of bedhead anyone could ever see, and her eyes are exhausted. But as Sloane spies her complexion and the ways she can blush, the little orange freckles dotting her cheeks… ...she doesn’t regret waking her up at all.

“Good.”

“You sound  _ bad, _ though,” Hurley says, scrutinizing Sloane carefully. “Are you  _ sick? _ ”

“‘Course not,” Sloane lies, sniffling even as she says it.

Hurley sighs. “I don’t buy that,” she starts, “but hold on. Don’t sit anywhere ‘til I can get you cleaned up, okay?”

Sloane waits obediently, taking her time to look around Hurley’s room as the halfling hurries off for a minute. She can’t help but smile at the soft light pink of the walls in this room, even though she’s been in here countless times. She loves the racing posters on the wall, the same sweater in different colors hung proudly on display in Hurley’s closet, the old buddy cop DVDs in a stack on the floor. Even though it can’t be more different from Sloane’s own setup at home--she lives in the  _ poor _ side of town after all, and wouldn’t be caught dead with pastel pink  _ anything _ \--it’s just so  _ Hurley. _

It’s cute, almost.

The way Hurley bustles back in quick and quiet with a warm and fuzzy towel only makes her  _ more _ endearing in Sloane’s eyes, honestly. “Dry off with this,” she says as she tosses it Sloane’s way, and the half-elf is quick to follow orders. “Then when you’re done, you can take some cough medicine.”

The towel feels warm and toasty and gets Sloane mostly dry, though her hair is so thick and long that parts of it are still dripping a little. “What? Why?”

As she asks, she coughs, and Hurley gives her a look.

“But Bane--”

“ _ Now _ you care about him, huh?” Hurley asks, amused. “I’ll just tell him you had to sleep over if he asks. Stuff at home.”

“Not far from the truth,” Sloane admits in an even quieter tone than her cold forces her to have. Hurley shoots her a look of sympathy that’s so  _ genuine _ the half-elf is surprised by it, no matter how many times her friend has ever sympathized with her. “But uh, but that doesn’t matter. Because I know that it’s your  _ birthday. _ ”

“Aw, jeez,” Hurley mumbles, instantly blushing in a way that makes Sloane smile. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to--”

“Yes, I did,” Sloane corrects without flinching. “Thirteen is like, a huge deal.”

“It  _ is _ a pretty big deal,” Hurley admits, “but  _ really, _ you didn’t have to--”

“Well, I did,” Sloane retorts playfully. “And I brought you a present. So  _ deal _ with it.”

Now Hurley’s nearly as red as her hair, almost hiding her face. “ _ Sloane! _ ”

“ _ Hurley, _ ” Sloane mocks playfully. “It’s nothing, okay? I just… I got you this.”

With cold and clammy hands, she fiddles around in her pocket for it, and pulls out a tiny plastic cherry blossom tree. It’s beautiful for something so tiny, and Sloane can’t help but be proud of it as she goes and places it on Hurley’s desk, beaming.

“Oh,” Hurley gasps. “Sloane, it’s  _ beautiful… _ This is the most wonderful thing anyone’s ever--” She stops, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “Wait. Where’d you  _ get _ it from, anyway? You know I can’t keep anything that you stole.”

“I don’t like that term,” Sloane waves her off simply, even as her voice croaks. 

“You totally  _ stole _ this,” Hurley gasps.

“I totally  _ didn’t, _ ” Sloane argues back. “I saved for this stupid thing with my own money and everything. I knew you wouldn’t like it if I--if I borrowed it.”

“Gosh,” Hurley gasps again. “That makes it like, so much sweeter!”

“Pfft. Well, maybe I’m not as bad as Bane says.”

“I  _ know _ you’re not as bad as Bane says,” Hurley tells her seriously, going to wrap her in a hug and looking her in the eyes. “Or anyone else. Now drink this medicine down, okay?” She’s carefully presented the half-elf with a cup filled to the brim, and Sloane thinks it’s ridiculous but she obliges.

Her half-elf nature and lithe figure ensure that it’s gonna knock her out pretty quick. “You always believe in the best of people, huh,” she says as her throat and insides warm with the meds. Hurley guides her to the bed and helps her lie down against one of the pillows. To her frustration, she’s already a little drowsy.

“Not always,” Hurley corrects her, grinning in that perfect way Sloane loves. “Just when it’s you.”

“Oh, okay,” Sloane sighs. “That isn’t weird at all.”

“Not really.”

There’s silence for a moment, broken only by Sloane going into another coughing fit, and Hurley trying to soothe her and make sure she’s okay. When that’s done, it’s dawning on the half-elf that she’s awfully tired, struggling to keep her eyes open and staring at Hurley’s radiance. “You ever think,” she muses, yawning and snuggling into the pillow a little, “that one day we could… ...never mind. It’s stupid.”

Hurley laughs, the most wonderful sound in the world. “What? You’re  _ never _ stupid, Sloane.”

“Well, that’s just a lie,” Sloane points out, laughing until she coughs again. 

“Okay, well,” Hurley admits, “maybe we all do stupid stuff  _ sometimes. _ But you’re a lot less stupid than  _ most _ people.”

Sloane can agree with her, there. She’s not exactly too hot on the idea of very many people in general, even as the medicine’s making her think and feel fuzzy. “So’re you,” she tells the girl beside her in earnest. Hurley is warm and soft and Sloane wants to cuddle into her, just a little bit.

Hurley smiles a little awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“‘S just the truth.”

They spend a moment looking into each other’s eyes, and every passing moment Sloane grows sleepier and sleepier. Now Hurley is running her hands through her hair, being so soft and gentle in a way that Sloane wouldn’t believe anyone to be capable of in the entire world if she weren’t witnessing it herself. “What were you gonna say,” she asks, so soft and sweet, “before? I promise I won’t laugh or anything.”

“Mm, ugh,” Sloane whines, “it’s so dumb. But whatever. I just… ...d’you ever think sometime… ...we could be like… ...girlfriends?”

“What?” Hurley stammers, drawing her hand away a little and looking flustered. “But I’ve--I’ve never even had a  _ boyfriend. _ ”

“Well, me either,” Sloane drawls. “But I don’t want one. I dunno, maybe we’re a lil young, but I just… ...you’re so pretty. Sorry. It’s… ...stupid, I tol’ you. I’m… ...don’t listen to me. Let’s forget about it, okay?”

But Hurley is deep in thought now. “Can girls… ...do that with girls?”

“I dunno,” Sloane shrugs, and then, “I don’t  _ care. _ Maybe we’re the first.”

“The first  _ ever? _ ”

“Yeah.”

“Hm.”

They sit in long enough silence that Sloane nearly drifts off to sleep now, thoughts becoming symbolic with cough syrup and fever dreams, and she feels Hurley snuggle up beside her. It’s a  _ wonderful _ feeling no matter what, and Hurley is so warm while Sloane is still freezing, and it’s so perfect that the half-elf hopes she never has to leave. She smiles into the pillow, even as she can’t help drooling on it.

“Maybe we can be,” Hurley finally admits, “someday.”

“Sounds good,” Sloane sighs happily.

“Yeah,” Hurley admits, voice so soft as she tucks a lock of hair behind Sloane’s ear. “It really does, huh?”

“Happy birthday, Hurley.”

“Thanks, Sloane. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

For once, when Sloane says it, she’s not afraid.

The rain is gentle against the window as it soothes them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i know this isn't much or even that great, but SURPRISE it's Madeline's birthday today and i love her with all my heart and i wanted to write something special so. <3 i hope this is okay. CONGRATS ON LIVING ANOTHER YEAR, AND HERE'S TO MANY MORE. <3 <3 <3 I LOVE YOU. JUST TRAVIS!! :3 eeheehee.


End file.
